Another Auslly Love Story
by AusllyL0ver123
Summary: Only For YouTube Subscribers from AusllyL0ver123 on YouTube. Continuation of the story inside. If you do not know. About the story you won't understand. Warning.
1. IntroductionWarning

**Hello! Warning This Is for my YouTube users only. you will only understand it If you've read my fan fiction story there. Everything i write will be directed towards my youtube subscribers. this is just where I'm gonna continue my story because tumblr sucks. Anyhow if you want to read the whole story go to my YouTube Account it's the same username: AusllyL0ver123. Anyway that's pretty much it. Enjoy. I do not own YouTube or tumblr or Austin&Ally. No copyright ingregment thingy intended :)**

**_-AusllyL0ver123_**


	2. Chapter 26

**_ I'm BAAAACK! Wass up guys! this chapter is really late and really short. As you can see its on fanfiction. But i already explained that so. Shout out to Abbylover12345! your characters in here. I haven't forgotten :) Enjoy! _**

* * *

Chapter 26

New Years&Trusts

Authors P.O.V

* * *

"We just booked Austin to play Times Square on new years eve!" Trish and Dez announce as soon as they enter Sonic Boom. Austin and Ally, who are sitting on top of the counter talking, freeze up immediately.

Ally is the first to recover. "NO WAY!" she shouts, jumping off the counter and running to give them a hug. Meanwhile Austin remains seated, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in shock. Once the words finally sink in, he also jumps off the counter and joins the group hug.

"Thanks guys, you rock!" he says.

"I knew you could do it Trish!" Ally high fives Trish.

"HEY! I helped!" Dez says crossing his arms a tad bit offended.

At that moment Jake and Emma enter Sonic Boom, "Hey guys! what's going on?" Jake asks.

"I'm performing in Times Square tonight at midnight!" Austin announces grinning.

"Shut! up!" Emma squeals hugging him.

"Congrats man!" Jake says as they do their handshake.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without Team Austin" He says hugging Ally, Dez, and Trish once again.

"Alright enough with the hugs!" Trish chuckles pulling away, "Our flight leaves in five hours so go and get ready! Me and Dez already have our stuff so we'll watch the store"

"Wait Trish what about our parents?" Ally asks.

"It's already taken care of" Trish says pushing them out the doors of Sonic Boom.

"What about us?" Jake asks wrapping his arm around Emma.

"Oh don't worry, I got you guys tickets too" Dez says taking out two plane tickets out of his backpack "I'm thoughtful like that" he adds flipping his red hair.

"Aww thanks Dez!" Emma coos giving him a hug. Jake gives him a hug as well before running out to get their things.

"I didnt know you got them tickets too." Trish says surprised.

"Yeah, well I figured they'd also like to be there." He says going behind the counter.

•1 hours and 55 minutes Later•

"GUYS!" Trish yells at all five arguing teenagers. "If we don't leave now! were gonna miss our flight!" she reminds them.

Everyone instantly shuts their mouths and start to head out to the Miami Airport in Mr. Dawson's van.

"Welcome aboard Coastal Air!" a bubbly brunette speaks on the flight attendants phone. "I'm your flight attendant in training Abigail. The captain has turned off the fasten-seat-belt sign and you can now use electronic devices." She hangs up and walks down the aisle to where the plane kitchen is, but not before catching the eye of a certain crazy red-headed ginger.

Dez nudges Austin, who is sitting besides him, as soon as Abigail is out off sight. "Did you see that girl?" he asks him with a star-struck face. "She's flawless!" he swoons.

"she was really pretty." Austin agrees earning him a punch in the arm from Ally, who is sitting next to him.

"Hey! what did I do?" he ask innocently, rubbing his arm in attempt to making it stop stinging.

"Bad move," he hears Jake say from the seat behind him.

Ally doesn't answer Austin but instead turns to look out the plane's window.

"Oh c'mon Ally! don't be like that." Austin whines poking her in the stomach. He tries this again for a few minutes but gets no response from her so he settles to staring at her.

Ally tries really hard to ignore Austin's burning stare but after 20 minutes she can't take it any longer. "Can you please stop staring at me?" she pleads frustrated. Austin shakes his head. "And why not?" Ally asks.

"Your way too beautiful to look away from," he winks.

To say Ally blushed was an understatement, her cheeks turned a really dark shade of red she could be mistaken for a strawberry. A smug smile appears on Austin's face seeing this. "really?" Ally asks remembering why she got mad in the first place. "I thought you said that flight attendant over there was "pretty"" she puts air cotes around the word "pretty". Austin rolls his eyes at her obvious jealousy. "Ally she's nothing compared to you. Your amazingly beautiful." he tells her with a very serious expression. Ally's face softens at his words, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry" she says intertwining her hand with his. He kisses her cheek silently telling her that it's fine.

"Austin look here she comes!" Dez nudges Austin motioning for him to look at Abigail the flight attendant. "Dude don't get so excited, she could be older than you." Austin warns him.

"So?" Dez challenges.

"You might not ever see her again," Austin tries again.

"Okay Austin, why don't you just stop trying to ruin my chance at happiness." Dez adds with a huff. "Sorry buddy but-" Austin's apology is cut short by Abigail, "Hello would you like some drinks" she politely asks.

"H-Hi" Dez greets her. She gives him a sweet shy smile in return. Her gaze then shifts to Austin and her eyes widen in excitement. "Oh my gosh! your Austin Moon!" she squeals, "I'm such a huge fan, I love your music! your such an amazing singer and performer! and your voice is like WOW! your absolutely gorgeous-" her babbling is cut short by Ally who doesn't look so happy. "Aren't you suppose to be working not socializing?" she asks annoyed. Abigail blushes realizing she was babbling. "I'm sorry I'm just a really big-" she stops apologizing once again, "HOLD THE PHONE! Oh My Gosh! your _the_ Ally Dawson! the one who writes all of Austin's songs and who's currently dating him!" she praises taking Ally by surprise, "Can I just say that you guys make the cutest couple to have ever walked this planet!" she gushes, "I absolutely love you guys" she claps enthusiastically. Austin opens his mouth to thank her but Dez interrupts him not liking being ignored seeing as he's the one with the crush on sweet Abigail. "Hi I'm Dez, I'm the director." he introduces himself.

"Erm...cool" she comments awkwardly. An elderly woman calls her over so she politely says goodbye and heads to attend her, as another middle-aged woman takes her place with the drinks.

"Are you okay Dez?" Ally asks worriedly, seeing his deep frown. Dez doesn't answer, staring straight ahead scowling.

"leave him" Austin advises, "he needs to cool off."

"I don't see why he's mad," Trish says turning around her seat that's in the front, having heard everything she can't help but comment on the situation, she wouldn't be Trish if she didn't. "She wouldn't have gone out with him anyway." she shrugs. Austin sends her a disapproving look while Ally scolds her for being so rude.

"...Can you feel it!?" Austin finishes his performance nearly out of breath, adreline still shooting through his body.

As the sea of people explode in loud cheers he wonders how he got so lucky. He waves to the crowd before heading out to the back, clearing out for the last performance of the night. He's suppose to meet the gang downstairs in the rooftop where they were watching him perform.

"Hey Austin" a gorgeous red headed waves stopping him. He is confused for a minute and then realizes it's the Ariana Grande. He smiles goofily at her. "That was a great performance! I really enjoyed it." she compliments him.

"Thank you! that means a lot" he manages to get out.

"Ariana!" the lead guitarist calls to her, "Well that's my cue, it was nice meeting you!" before she leaves she gives Austin a lingering kiss on the cheek. He smiles a little uncomfortable by her bold action. He can't help but feel a little bit unfaithful to Ally, speaking of which he notices she is standing next to the exit door looking hurt. He feels a pang of guilt hit him as she turns and exits frowning.

"Idiot!" Trish suddenly slaps him in the back of his head. Where did she come from? "What are you still doing here? go after her!" Dez yells at him appearing out of nowhere like Trish. He quickly goes after Ally and finds her in a empty hallway sitting on the floor her hands around her knees.

"Ally?" Austin approaches her slowly. She looks up at him with silent tears falling down her cheeks. Austin feels like someone stabbed him in the heart seeing her cry. "Ally, it didn't mean anything I swear." he tries to convince her. He sits next to her before bringing her into his lap and starts to caress her hair. "It was just a kiss on the cheek, a friendly kiss." He waits patiently for a response. A few seconds go by before Ally finally answers. "I know, I'm sorry I overreacted." She looks up at him and boldly kisses his neck. Her right hand that is resting on his chest can feel how his heart starts speeding up as her lips touch his skin, it surprises her that she has that kind of effect on him. "I love you Ally." he tells her looking straight into her eyes. "I love you more." she playfully argues, she sees as Austin's gaze drops to her lips, her tummy explodes with butterflies. "Not...possible." he tells her breathless as he leans in.

A loud voice interrupts them, "Ladies and gentleman were about to begin our countdown into the new year, grab that special someone! we start...NOW!" a man shouts from upstairs.

5...

Austin and Ally hurriedly jump off the floor and rush up the stairs to the rooftop.

4...

Once inside they stumble their way through the crowd until they find the perfect spot.

3...

They look up at the ball as it's falling with each count.

2...

Every body shouts, Ally looks up at Austin only to find him already starting at her.

1...

Austin smiles wildly at her as he starts to lean in.

0! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Their lips meet in a very passionate kiss, everyone cheers while others kiss and fireworks explode. "I love you." Austin mumbles into the kiss smiling.

Good bye 2012.

Welcome 2013.

What will this year bring?

* * *

**A/N: Okay first things first. I would like to apologize and thank you all guys so much for being patient with You, I seriously love you guys. Summer is near that means NO MORE school which means MORE TIME to write :) yeay! I'm back guys! I'm back! And I hope your ready for "This Time Around" and Season 2 of A.A.L.S :) **

**Remember to Like, COMMENT, and SUBSCRIBE! Back in YouTube.**


	3. Chapter 27

** Chapter 27 **

** "Worries and Promises" **

** Thursday, January 17**

**By: YouTube User: AusllyL0ver123**

* * *

**Ally**

"Allyson Marie Dawson! If you don't wake up this instant than you will leave me no choice but to throw you a glass of ice cold water!" Jake roars hitting me with my own pillow. Seriously does he not understand the word "privacy"?

I reluctantly drag myself out of my bed instantly mooring over the warmness of my bed-sheets

"Alright I'm up! You can leave now Jake." I tell him, sending him a glare. He's my ride to school so I really can't do any harm to him no matter how much I'd like to. I tiredly drag my body to the bathroom to start getting ready for school. I'm not like this. I'm usually the one who's first to wake up with a grin on my face, especially on a school day but lately I have been stressed out to no end causing me to get no sleep whatsoever. Austin's career has been skyrocketing ever since he released his "Can You Feel It" EP. We have now been trying to write songs for his debut album, which is not easy when you have the worst case of writers block. Austin and I have also been planning his 17th birthday party, which is tomorrow. And it doesn't stop there, on top of all outside activities I also had to deal with all of my school exams, projects and after-school activities. Yeah...luck has not been my friend lately. Thankfully though I will be able to cross off "birthday party" off my list...soon anyway.

* * *

"Hey babe." Austin greets me kissing my temple as he takes his seat next to me in English class. Ah, I will never, _ever_ get tired of that crazy warm, gooey feeling I get every time he calls me "babe." Before, I used to think that the word was just tacky. But now I would gladly hear him say it all day.

"Austin don't forget you have an interview this afternoon with Ellen at four-thirty sharp." Trish tells him as she stands beside our table.

"Hello to you too." Austin replies earning himself a shove from her.

"Just be ready," she sternly tells him. She waves to me before taking her assigned seat all the way in the back of the classroom.

"Wow, why is everyone from Team Austin so grouchy?" Austin asks surprised. Yeah I guess its not just been me spending sleepless nights. Trish has been working hard with Jimmy Starr to promote Austin's music further and dealing with his growing fan-base. As for Dez, he was just hired by Jimmy himself to produce Austin's next song that has already been finished called "No Ordinary Day" It's a very big deal since Jimmy only works with big time producers, but he decided to give Dez a chance. Ever since though, Dez has been taking it _really_ seriously trying to come up with a good theme. It's strange not seeing him be his usual goofy self.

"Austin a lot has been going on." I tell him.

"I know." he rubs my back soothingly his face softening seeing my tired expression, "I'm sorry, I guess I have been a bit self-centered lately."

"It's okay." I lean in only intending to peck his lips lightly to reassure him that everything is alright but instead he cups my face bringing me in for a much longer and passionate kiss.

"Mr. Moon and Mrs. Dawson we are in class, please save the PDA for your bedrooms." Mr. Bloom our English teacher loudly scolds us as he enters the room. I hear some kids snickering at his comment as my cheeks start to heat up. I'm pretty sure I look like a tomato rather than a girl with creamy white skin right now. Austin on the other hand just cooly shrugs it off as if nothing_. How does he do that?_

* * *

After three more classes lunch time finally rolls around. Since we are juniors the school allows us to go outside of campus to eat. Trish, Dez, Jake, Emma, Austin and I always head out to Bailey's for lunch. It's this really great restaurant/hangout place just outside of town where they serve _the_ best pickle's I have ever had. Initially it was only Austin and I who went there only because, as Trish called it, we were on our "honey moon" phase of our relationship where we will only want to be together. And it was true, after we were done eating Austin would take me to this really comfortable place in the park and we would just make out until it was time to head back to school. But once the rest found out where we sneaked out to eat they started to tag along as well, of course they didn't know of our..."later activity" we'll call it. It upset Austin at first but he eventually got over it. I would never admit it but I was actually very disappointed as well that there would be no more "Austin&Ally make out time" during the school day. Ugh! These teenage hormones I swear...Bad Ally!

* * *

"So who is going with Austin to his interview this time?" Emma asks as she takes a sip of her drink nonchalantly. Hmm interstesting. For each of Austin's interview he was always given extra tickets so he can bring two other people with him. We were always in the audience. Austin insisted on taking me every single time but I told him that it wasn't fair so we all took turns whenever there was an interview. I'm guessing Emma really wants to go this time.

"Well I am very busy creating a script for Austin's music video so," Dez says with his mouth full of donuts.

"Dez! finish eating and then talk!" I scold him. It is so incredibly rude to talk with your mouth full! Has he no manners? Wait, don't answer that. Dez just rolls his eyes at me and continues to stuff his face. How he remains skinny eating 10 donuts every single day is beyond me.

"I can't, I have soccer practice." Jake says.

"Me neither." Trish sigh's "I have to meet up with Jimmy...again" she huffs clearly annoyed. She's not use to so much work. Or working at all for that matter.

"So that only leaves me and Ally!" Emma claps enthusiastically. I knew it! How can anyone forget Emma is a huge fan of Ellen Degeneres, she idolizes the women

"Oh right, I forgot you loved Ellen." Trish says sarcastically voicing my thoughts.

"Alright then! Emma and Ally are coming with me." Austin smiles wrapping his arm around me, "be ready by 3:30."

* * *

"Ally! Austin's here!" my mom tells me knocking on my door.

"I'm going!" I hurriedly finish putting on my cherry lip gloss, grab my bag and run down the stairs kissing my mom's cheek on the way out.

"Have fun!" she yells just before I close the door.

I see Emma is already in the car and I take the passenger seat.

"Hey guys!" I give them both a smile. "Uuuh someone looks pretty," Emma teases.

"Yeah, can you cover your eyes Emma?" Austin says still eyeing me looking kinda dazed.

Is it hot in here or...?

"Okay?" Emma hesitantly covers her eyes confused, I give him a questioning look but before I can ask him about it he pulls me in and kisses me deeply making a bunch of butterflies and fireworks explode in my tummy. Seriously it feels like the fourth of July in there!

"Ew!" Emma wines making us pull away with light blushes on our faces...Let me rephrase that: Making me pull away with a scarlet face while Austin wears a smug look on his stupidly handsome face. "Please control yourself's for the sake of my well being!" she says while laughing. "And Austin please start driving or else we're gonna be late." She smacks his head playfully earning herself a playful glare from him.

After a few minutes of driving Austin finally speaks up breaking the comfortable silence.

"You know what I've been thinking Ally?" he asks motioning for me to put my hand on his so he can intertwine them. He always does that. I take my lemon tea and put it on my right hand so my left hand is free to intertwine with his. "What?" I ask taking another long sip of my drink. Man oh man do I love lemon tea.

"I think we need to restore our Austin&Ally time." he tells me suggestively causing me to choke and start coughing violently.

"Jeez Ally, breath." Emma tells me, finally taking her eyes away from her phone. When I finally have back the air in my lungs I turn to Austin who is practically vibrating with laughter. I hit his arm and he fakes to actually be in pain. Please, my stick-like hands could never do any harm to his well defined body.

"What?" he asks pretending to have no clue as to why I was glaring at him, "I was just suggesting some quality time together."

That little piece of...of...ARG! He knows exactly what he meant by Austin and Ally "time." He's just lucky Emma didn't figure out what it meant.

"You know you want our time back Ally." he grins at me wiggling his eyebrows. I'm pretty sure my scarlet face answers his question since he just winks at me. Stupid butterflies. Stupid Austin. Stupid fast unhealthy racing heart. Stupid hormones.

* * *

"Alright we're on in 5!" the stage dude announces.

Emma and I are already sitting in the front seats. Emma's practically bouncing with enthusiasm in hers though. Like I said, she really loves the woman. I'm just glad she stopped blabbering on about Ellen and how excited she was.

The interview starts off nice with Austin greeting and thanking Ellen for having him and Ellen already starting off with her humor.

"So Austin tell me how does it feel to be a teenage heartthrob?" she asks him. He gives her an adorable puzzled look making the audience and Ellen laugh.

"Erm...I didn't know I was one." he laughs lightly.

"Oh you are, trust me you are." Ellen winks at him playfully.

Austin laughs before shrugging, "would you like to be a teenage heartthrob?" she asks him.

"Yeah I guess...it be cool." he laughs.

"Well you are really close honey." she tells him making the audience applaud. "Yeah I mean you were an over-night internet sensation last year, then you continued on uploading videos that just expanded your fan-base. You are a fun, extremely handsome, super talented and amazing guy! You're bound to become the next Zac Effron." Wow! everyone applauds to all of this. He really has come far.

"Before you know it you will have every single girl kissing your posters on their walls and wanting to date yah." she laughs.

Okay! Never thought of that. How did I not realize this sooner. Now that Austin's career is really taking off girls are gonna be all over him! Prettier girls! Girls that aren't clumsy or awkward or weird or nerdy like me. Before you can say cheese he will be falling for a blonde bimbo named Tiffany! There's always a Tiffany!

"Ally!" Emma whisper shouts next to me. I turn to her my eyes still wide, "are you okay? you seem...terrified." she asks worry evident on her face. I stutter out an 'I'm fine' so she gives me a hesitant nod before turning back to the interview. Why in the name of pickles am I worrying?! Austin would never do that to me! Much less with a Tiffany. Right? yeah. Stupid me. With that, I focus back on the interview.

"So are you dating anyone right now?" Ellen asks him still laughing from her previous question, which I missed from thinking way to much.

"Yeah I am actually!" Austin smiles happily, making me grin. Ellen looks surprised and amused from his instant reaction.

"Woah! calm down there!" she laughs, "you must be really crazy for this girl—" "I am." Austin interrupts her with a cute goofy smile on his face. Everyone "aww's" at his answer making me blush. Sheesh does he ever stop being amazing? More important question: will I ever stop blushing at everything he says?

"who-who is she?" she asks him still silently laughing.

Austin smiles glancing at my direction, "She's actually the reason why I'm finally achieving all of my dreams, she's one of my best friends and songwriter Ally Dawson...shes in the audience." he adds pointing to where I am seated.

Ellen looks at me and smiles.

"Woah! she's very pretty!" she exclaims. Austin nods, "amazingly stunning isn't she?" he asks her before winking at me making people 'aww' at him again. Emma nudges at me teasingly while grinning like a cheshire cat. Ellen keeps on giving him a big toothy smile.

"Oh you are definitely gonna end up being a teenage heartthrob!" she laughs.

Before the show come's to an end she announces that everyone is getting a copy of his EP "Can You Feel It" which causes everyone to cheer happily. I find mine to the left of my seat in a red bag. He looks so hot in his picture wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans and holding an acoustic guitar.

Afterwards we meet Austin outside in the parking lot.

"You did great!" Emma tells him giving him a hug. "Thanks Em."

Once he let's go of Emma he opens his arms wide for me giving me one of his killer smiles.

I hug him tight as I congratulate him for his interview.

"I love you." he whispers so softly into my ear making my breath hitch and a pleasant shiver run down my spine. Every time he tells me that, it just makes my heart race so fast I feel like I'm at the very peak of a really big roller coaster. It means so much to me because we both take love very seriously. Before we went into a relationship, way before we even found out we had feelings for each-other we talked about what love means to us. We both agreed it was a big word with a lot of meaning that should only be said when you actually feel and mean it. That way it was special, the way it's meant to be.

"All right love birds, break it up we need to head back. I have an acting class to attend." Emma laughs dragging me away from Austin. We're gonna have some alone time in Sonic Boom anyway.

* * *

"He Ally, Austin how'd the interview go?" my dad asks as we enter Sonic Boom at night after dropping Emma off at her drama class. "It was great!" Austin smiles sitting down in the mini couch we put in near the CD rack.

"Well it's getting late so I'll head out honey, make sure to lock up!" Dad says already out the door. You would think he hates the store from how enthusiastic he is from leaving. I go behind the counter shaking my head as I organize the papers he left. "So?" Austin asks as he comes behind me wrapping his arms around me, "what do you say we lock up, head up to the practice room and..." he huskily whispers, softly nibbling on my hear.

Dear pickles I'm gonna have a heart attack. I need a way out before things get a little too heated.

_Light bulb!_

"and work on your songs for your album? sure let's do that!" I say all in one breath getting out of his grip and going to lock the door all while trying not to die. I am horrible at this "sexy, flirting girlfriend" thing. Sigh. I can hear him silently laughing at me as I struggle to get the right key in so it locks. "Do you need some help?" he asks clearly amused, I don't answer though. Oh he is really enjoying seeing me so flustered isn't he! No fair, NO fair! Woah Ally, behave like the mature 16-year old you are. Once I finally get the darn key to lock I finally start to breath normally again. Sadly that doesn't last long. As I turn around I bump right into Austin's muscular chest, nearly falling from the impact but he catches me just in time. "Look at that, I did promise to catch you if you fall." he cheesly smiles at me. "Alright Romeo we have to work on some songs so let's get going." I say dragging him by his arm up the stairs and into the practice room.

Tonight we actually make some progress and come up with more lyrics for his song 'The Way That You Do.'

"Alright let me try that again," Austin says as he starts to play back the melody.

**"Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways.**

**You got your epic wins, three hundred and sixty four days**

**And it's feelin' like your game is crazy off**

**But all you need is to bring the heat and get back on top!"**

He finishes with a smile. "And then we just repeat the chorus." I tell him writing down the lyrics on my song-writing book. "This is crazy Ally!" Austin laughs with a faraway look on his face.

"What?" I ask curiously. Are the lyrics crazy or me?

"Everything! I'm finally making it big!...I'll finally be performing in front of millions of crowds, and it's all because of you." He says taking my hand in his. I don't know how I do it but I finally manage not to blush, instead I squeeze his hand and kiss his cheek. He is so sweet. But what he said reminds me of what Ellen said today. There's no doubt Austin has talent in every one of his bones and he's extremely handsome and super sweet, and I'm...me. I'm awkward, shy, a stick in the mud, I _read_ for fun and I cant even perform with him because of my stage fright. When Austin finally realizes that I'm not as great as he thinks theres a huge chance he'll leave me for someone else who is a better match for him. It's bound to happen sooner or later.

"What's wrong Al's?" He cups my face making me look him in the eyes. He has a worried expression on his face and I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact that I'm near tears right now. I just can't help it. I can't loose him, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't think I could ever stop loving him.

"It's nothing." I tell him trying to fake a smile but he sees right through it. "Ally tell me what's wrong." he softly whispers. I can't keep it in and I finally tell him.

"Austin...now that your getting all this attention, I'm afraid you'll meet someone one day, someone that's not clumsy or nerdy like me." I confess silent tears still falling. The though of him leaving is enough to break me into millions of peaces. Not to mention that now that's he's getting noticed by more people, girls in general, won't be so happy that he's taken. I tell him that as well. "Ally there is nothing to worry about! I love _you_, you are the only one that holds my attention. Just you." "as for the people not accepting you as my girlfriend they all took it just fine—" "Austin we told them before you became famous, now there are more new people who might not like it." I interrupt him.

"Ally it doesn't matter!" he tells me removing his hands from my face and standing up.

"Yes it does Austin because this is your career!" I tell him following him to the couch. "Ally how many times do I have to say it before you believe me that you are _more_ important to me than all of that." he whispers bringing me into his chest by my waist. He rests his forehead against mine making me sigh.

"If I ever had to decide between my career and you, I'd choose _you_ in a heart beat. I love you okay? And so maybe there are less clumsy and less awkward girls out there but that doesn't matter one bit because only you hold my heart, I only want you and everything you are. I won't leave unless you tell me to leave." He seals this promise by kissing me deeply. We separate seconds later both a little breathless. I remember the promise ring and the necklace that he gave me on christmas and that I always wear. I cant help but feel guilty for telling him that. I trust him and I shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry." I tell him burying my face in his neck and hugging him tightly. "I don't ever want you to leave." I tell him looking him straight in the eye so he knows I'm serious. He smiles at me softly, "then I won't. I won't ever leave you."

* * *

**A/N: So what did yah think? Go back to YouTube and PLEASE comment and tell me if you liked it or not. I would really love to see some comments, and even though I don't deserve it because I have a horrible updating schedule I would LOVE to see some. Thank you to all that stayed with me and subscribed to my channel. I love you. **

**Keep on smiling! **

**Maria**


End file.
